The Accident
by Joanith
Summary: Someone is involved in an accident. That's pretty much all I've got for this so far
1. The Accident

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story "Goodbye?" This is my next one. I don't really know where its heading but still. Oh and you all know the drill.. I don't own anything blah blah yea. u all get the point. If there are any ideas for what happens in the future for this story email me!**

"I understand Liz" he said getting up and walking out the door. Lizzie followed

"Wait Gordo, let me finish"

"No, it's okay" he said. He reached the gate and opened it.

"I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

He walked out the gate and walked down the street. Lizzie, who was still standing at her front door, reached inside and grabbed some shoes. She pulled them on hurridly and shut the door behind her. She jogged to the gate and turned in the direction Gordo had headed. She reached the corner and saw Gordo turn another corner on the next block so she followed.

"Gordo wait" she called. She ran accross the street and turned the corner. She had caught up because Gordo was now only on the nextblock.

"Gordo" she called again

He turned around and looked at her, frozen for a minute, before turning around and crossing the road. He turned his head again and called,

"Liz, its okay. Forget I said anything. Forget this happened, I'll see you tomorrow" Gordo was too busy yellingthat he didn't notice the car coming towards him...

...Until it was too late


	2. To The Hospital

"GORDO" Lizzie screamed seeing the car "Gordo watch out!"

It was too late. She watched in horror as Gordo turned to look at the car. Fear crossed his face. It was too late, he knew it and unfortunately so did she.

Lizzie watched as the car ran head-on into Gordo. He fell onto the bonnet, slid up the windscreen and flew over the top of the car. He landed about two meters away. As he came back into contact with the ground, he hit his head on the concrete so hard that he sort of bounced before hitting it once again.

Lizzie ran towards Gordo. Everything felt so slow. After what seemed like forever, Lizzie was by his side.

"Gordo?" she took his hand and squeezed it. "Gordo can you hear me?"

Obviously not as he did not respond. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Someone call 911! Please!" she screamed hysterically. Immediately, a passerby pulled out his mobile phone and made the call.

Lizzie tore her eyes away from Gordo to look at the car that had hit him. The man in it was standing half in, half out. He looked absolutely terrified. He noticed Lizzie looking at him so he slowly made his way over. When he reached her, she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Oh my" he looked at Gordo, then turned back to Lizzie "I am so sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Lizzie said sarcastically. "Oh wait, yeah. You ran down my best friend. So whats the excuse? Drink driving? Need of anger management?"

"Look, it was an accident"

"Yeah well this _accident _could cost him his life" Lizzie spat back angrily. She knew she was being harsh but right now, she didn't really care. Besides, he deserved it. He should be more careful! Well, thatas what Lizzie thought anyway.

The ambulance arrived and they asked her for Gordo's name. She responded, her voice shaking "Gord- I mean, Davic Gordon." The police had also come andwent to Lizzie and asked her for her side of the story. She told them about Gordo being hit and how she thought it wasan accident. They wrote notes and thanked her before walking off .

Gordo was attended to on the ground, before they placed him on a strecher. Lizzie watched as the stretcher was raised andGordo was placed into the back of the ambulance. She hopped in too, unwilling to leave his side.

Lizzie's eyes never left his face as the ambulance drove speedily to the hospital. Then the thought struck her. She should have done this first but it kinda slipped her mind. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her hot pink cell. She dialed a number and waited

"Hello?"

"Hi. Mrs Gordon? It's Lizzie"

"Oh hello Lizzie dear how are you? Is Gordo with you?"

"Um. Mrs Gordon?" Lizzie didn't know how to say this.

"Yes"

"Um...would you be able to meet me at the hospital?"

"Why? Lizzie what's happened?"

"Um Gordo... he Gordo.." Lizzie burst into tears as the image of Gordo being hit popped into her head.

"Lizzie? Lizzie whats the matter sweetie?"

"Go-rdo" she said between tears "He was.. He was hit.. by.. hit by a car"  
She heard Mrs Gordon gasp on the other phone

"Oh my gosh! I'm on my way Liz. Hang in there okay?" and with that Mrs Gordon hung up.

Lizzie tried to regain her composure as they arrived at the hospital. He was taken out of the ambulance and wheeled through the hospital. Doctors and nurses joining his side as he was pushed through the ambulance, Lizzie among them. They were just about to go through large blue double doors when a nurse stopped Lizzie and pulled her to the side.

"Your going to have to stay here sweetie. Hospital personel only through these doors"

"But wait, no. I have to be near him" Lizzie cried.

"I'm sorry we cannot allow that. We'll tell you how he's going regularly okay? But we can't let you go through, you may get in the way"

"I won't! I promise! Please!"

"I'm sorry, hospital regulation"

The nurse walked off, leaving Lizzie standing there. Lizzie retreated to the wall and slid down landing on the floor. There, she let loose, letting her emotions out, she broke down completely.


End file.
